When Kagome Came Back
by black girl 06
Summary: (AU)After two years in America, Kagome finally returns back to Japan. Let's just say that she isn't prepared for what awaits her there.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. I decided to replace chapter 1 with this introduction. Just to kind of show the background.I hope you all like it A.C= author's comment Bold= thoughts  
  
.Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else  
  
Introduction: Two years ago  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
What is normal? It is a question that has crossed my mind once in a while. I'm sure that whatever normal is it is everything that my life isn't. why do I think that way you may ask? Well, let me give you a clue of what I have to live with. A.C: I decided to do a profile of each person that lives with Kagome  
  
Grandpa:  
Age: ancient  
Occupation: retired businessman and keeper of the main family shrine  
Hobbies: Performing freaky food experiments, "keeping the shrine", and creeping out our family and friends.  
Grandpa also likes to us stories about the history surrounding the shrine. My brother and I try not to fall asleep because it is so boring!  
  
Souta:  
Age: 10  
Occupation: too little to have a job. He's an elementary school kid  
Hobbies: Annoying me, hanging out with his two best friends, Kohaku and Rin, hiding from Grandpa, and avoiding wetting his bed. So cute!  
Souta is a total brat but he is helpful at times. He hides when Grandpa attempts to teach him how to be a shrine keeper. Souta can be very superstitious at times. You know little kids. But he's okay especially when we play video games.  
  
Mom:  
Age: 36  
Occupations: Mother(full time job), housekeeper, works in some of the family businesses.  
Hobbies: Cooking (Thank Kami!) helping Grandpa keep the shrine, and other things.  
Mom's cool. I can talk to her about things that my grandfather or Souta couldn't possibly understand.  
  
Dad:  
Age: 37  
Occupation: businessman, father and one of the heads in the Higurashi family.  
Hobbies: working, visiting on weekends, working, chasing boys and friends out of the house and working.  
All he does is work, work, and work. But he still comes over to visit. When I was four, he sent us to the shrine to live but my dad stayed near his job. When he does come home especially in the evenings, he tends to get grumpy and easily gets pissed off.  
  
Sada  
Age: 19  
Occupation: whore  
Hobbies: whatever a whore does, insulting Souta and me and getting us into trouble, and just being a total bitch.  
  
Yeah, you can tell that I don't like her very much. The only reason that she is here is because my aunt wanted her daughter to have a good education here because the family was moving to LA Or the just couldn't stand the shame that Sada was bringing them. Worst of all she steals my stuff: my clothes, my jewelry, my male friends!  
  
Buyo: Age: 5 Occupation: house pet Hobbies: nothing except getting fat and eating some more. Buyo is my cat. He is so lazy that he could pass for the Japanese version of Garfield. Whenever it's Grandpa's night to cook, we give all our food to Buyo. By we, I mean Souta , me, and sometimes Sada.  
  
Oh I am so happy! I got accepted to go on a two-year scholarship program to America. I have no idea where yet but it will be so much better than here.

That's it. I know it is short and kind of crappy so I intend to edit this. Starting from chapter 1 and up the story will get interesting. I promise. I will like at least 2 reviews please. It encourages me to write more chapters. No flames! But if you have any suggestions to help me make the title, summary, or story better, I will be glad to take them. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return part 1

-Hello Everyone!" Here is the real chapter 1. This story is 1/2 of a high school fic and is narrated mostly by Kagome. So Enjoy !  
  
Things to remember!: **Bold **= thoughts A.C= author's comments  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Or ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two years later...  
  
"Thank you for flying Japan Airways. We will be landing soon! Please stay in your seats and the captain will give you further instructions." The flight attendant said while flashing a big insincere smile at the passengers. She had always loved traveling and dreamed of being a flight attendant because they seemed so happy. Then she found out how stressful her job was: disgruntled passengers, turbulence, kids running on the plane, bad conduct, and worst of all sexual harassment. She started to push the tray she had left in the corner down the aisle. As she was pushing the tray a man whistled and groped her and several others tried to look up her skirt. "Assholes!" she thought. She continued flashing smile at the passengers and poured drinks for them despite of the fact that she was pissed off. . Not far from fuming attendant, was a young girl about the age of seventeen who was sitting by a window. That's me.She glared at me for some reason but I decided not to care. Instead, I looked at the paper in my hands. The paper read: "Congratulations Kagome Higurashi! You have completed the Two-year Student Exchange Program! We hope that you have enjoyed your stay in America! Best wishes on your academic future." I wished that I wasn't going back to Japan. There is just so much crap that happened when I left plus I will have to go back to my old life.  
Finally, the plane landed at the Tokyo International Airport, and I went in search of her family. This was going to be easy. All I had to do was to look for someone who looked out of the ordinary. Sure enough, there was an elderly man dressed in the clothes of a shrine keeper. In his hand, was a small package. "Hello, Grandpa." I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"Hello Kagome, Welcome back! I have something for you"  
  
He hands the package to me, which I carefully opened only to see a pretty red bracelet. I was officially in the state of shock.  
  
Wow, this could be the first normal present he has ever given me. It's too good to be true!   
  
For those in the dark my grandfather is notorious for giving "unique" gifts. Case and point: for fifteenth birthday, he gave me a mummified hand of some ancient water creature. I instantly decided that I wasn't worthy of such a wonderful gift so I gave it to Buyo. I'm glad to say he didn't have any complaints.  
  
Grandpa was beaming with extreme happiness.  
  
"I am glad you like it, this bracelet has been handed down from generation to generation!"  
  
I didn't like the sound of that. Any gift that I or my brother Souta receives from Grandpa that has been "handed down from generation to generation usually ends up having a creepy tale/past linked to it.  
  
"This bracelet was formed in the body of a centipede youkai." my grandfather continued in a happy and proud voice.  
  
See what I mean? Oh crap! I knew it was too good to be true. I will never wear this bracelet.  
  
"Enjoy it! It is my gift to you.",Grandpa told in a cheerful voice   
  
"Thanks Grandpa." I say in the fakest thankful voice I could manage. "It's ...really...something" **I wonder if Buyo will actually like his new chew toy. He always does.  
  
**Soon we finally left the airport with my stuff packed inside. It took us a while because, this might surprise you: Grandpa is old. I was just kidding. It surprised him. Just him. He hurt his back while trying to lift the heaviest bag that brought with me. We had to get someone to carry and pack the luggage for us. After staying in the car for an hour listening to traditional music, the old man's back got better.  
  
"Come on Kagome," he finally said "let's go home. I'll drive." Those were two words that I never wanted to hear out of his mouth for many reasons. "Grandpa, Don't you need a license?" That might stop him. He smiled and replied, "I do have one! Don't worry Kagome! I have improved my driving since you left but I have always been a good driver haven't I?  
  
I wasn't listening anymore because my mind had started to drift to the past.  
  
Flashback  
  
Four years ago.... I was thirteen years of age and I was still stuck in middle school. On this particular day, Mom and Dad got sick at the same time. They had sent for Kaede to come to help around the house but she would be coming until tomorrow. Who on earth was going to take care of the house and us until then? So my parents went to the last resort. Yes, Grandpa was officially in charge. (sarcastically) Great! That's just Great! Kagome's parents were sick and the grandfather was in charge.  
  
"Kagome! Souta! Breakfast is ready! Come you two come down! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Grandpa had been shouting for a good five minutes but we still didn't come out.  
  
As usual, we were hiding in my room because we were scared of what weirdo experiment he cooked up that day.  
  
"But Sis, I don't want to go down!" Souta kept on whining. "Come on Souta, we have to go to school soon" I said. Then I grabbed his hand and the two of us went into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
  
We were reluctantly awaiting the breakfast our grandfather had prepared for us. Now my grandpa loved to experiment with foods in order to produce the perfect meal but all of the meals were just too outrageous for everyone else especially us.  
  
"Finally you're here. I know you both have an exam to do today so I made something special. It will revive your strength and adjust your mind to do well on the exams. Then, he gave us each a bowl of some kind of soup.  
  
What is this? I had asked after staring at it for probably the longest 7 seconds of my life.  
  
Grandpa simply replied, "Brain food."  
  
I pressed on, "Are you sure?" Seriously, was he? I just wanted to be sure that I was about to eat something that was edible.  
  
"Of course I am! Look at your brother! He ate everything! Why can't you?" said an annoyed Grandfather. I looked at him. He was hesitant when he started to eat it but Souta had happily finished the soup. That happiness would soon be short lived.  
  
"That's nice Grandpa...but I still don't want to eat it!" I replied back.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, this isn't bad. What is made of?" Souta asked  
  
I couldn't tell you that! It is a great family secret that has been handed down from our ancestors. Only family will know the recipe!" said our grandfather as if we were some kind of spies.  
  
"Grandpa, we are your family." Souta said that with a twinge of annoyance.  
  
"Oh that's right!" was his reply. How could he have forgotten that?  
  
"Souta, you might not want to find out the recipe" I told him. I was trying to save him from unwanted info.  
  
Grandpa: It is an ancient thinking soup that helps you think better. It is flavor with a eel's head to help quicken your brain.

A.C: I made this up. Finding Nemo somehow inspired this.  
  
"Eww...I think that head just winked at me!" It did wink at me. I think Grandpa didn't cook the head he just put it in the soup raw.  
  
Nonsense! I assure both of you that eating this will make you smarter." Said the man who was trying to defend his close to poison soup.  
  
The only thing feeling smart in this room is Souta's stomach." was my reply. Sure enough Souta looked greener than Jaken. Which wasn't a very pretty picture.

(A.C: Jaken is in this fic but he comes in a later chapter)  
  
Boy was I glad that I didn't eat the soup. But I couldn't help but pity Souta. "Kids these days!" sighed Grandpa, "That recipe has been passed down from"....  
  
"Generation to generation! We know already!" Souta & I had said simultaneously.  
  
Grandpa shook his head and spoke in a defeated voice, "Well ... I am going to give this soup to you parents. At least they will appreciate and also it helps them get better."  
  
Or help them get worse I thought  
  
Flash forward to when we finally had to leave for school and we were now near the car. As expected, Souta was still trying to recover from the breakfast episode but he was too scared to stay home and have our grandfather watch over him. Then Grandpa appeared in his priestly robes with an old bottle of sake in his hand. He then proceeded to pour sake all over the car.  
  
Souta was probably thinking: **What in the world was he doing now?  
  
**"Um...Grandpa are you doing?" Souta had spoken in a meek voice  
  
"Good that you should ask that, Souta.", spoke my grandfather I am driving away the evil spirits that might want us to crash that could be in this car. The sake of our ancestors is an ancient ward against evil spirits.  
  
With a smirk I asked him, "Grandpa, if it's the sake of our ancestors, why does it have a price tag on it?"  
  
Exasperated, he finally gets into the car and we followed.  
  
Suddenly concerned Souta asked, "Grandpa, have you been practicing your driving?"  
  
Of course I have! I'm assured that I am a safe driver. Grandpa had said that in a voice of pure disbelief. He couldn't understand why we would question his driving skills.  
  
Then he finally starts the car.  
  
Souta closed his eyes and hold on to my hand. I was smart enough to stay in the back seat. Now, Grandpa's driving can be described in one word: unstable. On his way to Souta's school, he ran red and missed the road.Of course, we got pissed. He then assured us that he knew a "shortcut" that will take us back to the main road. When the main road was in sight, he made a sudden U- turn in a 4-way intersection causing 3 car accidents. An innocent family of cats was close to being road kill by the old man's reckless driving. We had finally reached our destination. When that car screeched to a halt, the two of us bolted out of the car in lightening speed. Souta ran as fast as he could into the school and I convinced my grandfather that I would feel better if she exercised by walking the next two blocks to my school.  
  
End of Flashback I jolted back to reality only to hear the sound of snapping fingers near my eardrum. I simply cannot relieve that nightmare. "What if I drove instead?" I said. **I really want to live to see my 18th birthday!  
  
**"I'm not so sure." He said as he wrinkled his face with uncertainty. "There are recent studies that point out that teens are one of the most reckless drivers."  
  
AC: Correct me if this is wrong. Thanks! Any ways...  
  
Obviously, these people haven't had Grandpa drive them anywhere.  
  
It will be okay. I replied, still trying to get that man away from the steering wheel. Those studies could be mistaken. Come on, I am your granddaughter. Don't you trust me? Seriously, do you?  
  
Kagome, you just got off a plane. You must be tired. My grandfather answered  
  
"Yeah" I said dejectedly. **You never answered my question! **I decided that if he was so determined to drive, I will "enjoy" the ride from the safety of the back seat. My grandpa forced me to sit in the front because I apparently needed observe his driving skills so I could become a better driver. Has he even seen me drive? Oh well I don't care anymore. As long as we get out of this stupid airport I'll be fine.  
  
Grandpa really improved on his driving! Well, kind of. He ran through 3 red lights, almost committed a hit and run crime to a family of cats. And made a sharp turn when he almost missed the way to the shrine.  
  
When we finally stopped, I got out. The first thing that came to mind was relief. I always feel that way when Grandpa stops driving. I got out of the car and started to walk to the shrine. It was weird because I hadn't seen it for two whole years. The door suddenly opened and out came my twelve- year-old brother Souta. He runs up to where I was and just stares at me. He stares at me to the point that I get freaked out and start to fight the urge to slap him out of it.  
  
"You look different", He finally said. **Is that all you have to say to me? Hello, you haven't seen me in a year! **I decided to shrug the pissed off feeling I was getting and I asked about how middle school was.  
  
"Hard!" was the reply. Then he looked at me and smiled, "Now that you're back...can you take me to the arcade two weeks from now? I am royally pissed off. I just came back from America and already the brat wants me to be his personal chauffer. I could only give him a cold glare. "Please," he continues to plead, "You have been gone for so long! Plus I have been stuck with that stupid cousin of ours for far too long  
  
A.C: Read the intro but more info will be provided in later chapters.  
  
I sighed and agreed to his wishes so he will just leave me the hell alone. My mom finally came out of the shrine. She smile when she sees me and says, "Welcome home Kagome! Is there something you would like to eat?  
  
"Sure," I reply "let me just put some things up in my room" With that I take one bag and head towards my room. Souta and Mom also take a bag and slowly follow. My grandfather decided to take the smallest load and likewise followed them.  
  
I scanned the familiar hallways and stairs in the house. It has been so long since I set foot in this house. I might take a long hot bath before going to sleep on my warm, cozy bed. Boy did I miss my bed! And also my room!  
  
I finally reached my door. I searched for the key that I hadn't used in a while. The key to my room which Grandpa gave back to me before I went in the house. I found the key and place it in the lock on the door. Boy I can't wait to finally enter my room! I slowly opened the door and looked inside. I couldn't move. I was to shocked to move. "AAAH!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!!!!!!

A.C: Sorry that this chapter is very long. I kind of got carried away. This kinds of gives you a preview of how Kagome thinks of her life. It will get more interesting later on. It took me months just to type this story up no thanks to school. I have never gotten use to writing a story in this form. I will continue this story only because I like writing it. If you do review, try not to flame. Thank you so much! Later Days!


	3. Chapter 2: The Return part 2

Hey hey hey , it's me again! Well I will try to update when I can.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... and it sucks!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Return: part 2  
  
What the hell happened to my room!!!  
  
The way my room looked was so sad. There were clothes everywhere, most of them were, underwear. The bed was a complete mess and everything else was so out of place.  
  
At the sound of my yell, everybody came running.  
  
My grandfather for some reason was still unaware of what was going on at all. "Kagome, what's going on? Is something wrong?" he said in a breathless voice.  
  
He can be so blind at times. Right now I was on the verge of tearing apart whoever had the audacity to trash my room.  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? LOOK AT MY ROOM!"  
  
They just looked in and said "oh."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY,"I screamed out "OH"!"  
  
"Kagome," said Grandpa, "you probably did this while you were unpacking. Jet lag does things to people sometimes.  
  
A.C: It does?  
  
"But I didn't make this mess, it was like that when I unlocked the door! I am never giving you my keys again!"  
  
My mother sighed and said, "If you didn't make this mess then who did?"  
  
Just then my cousin comes into view. She is about 21 years old and is a total slutty pain in the ass.  
  
She flounced up to my mom and said, "Aunt Hana, can I borrow 5,000 yen?"  
  
"Sada, I gave you 2,000 yen yesterday. What happened to it?" inquired my mother.  
  
" I had to use for something important. Duh. Now, can I have the money now." My cousin was obviously in a rush but she had finally noticed me.  
  
"Oh you're back!" she said in a fake joyful voice." I missed you so much!"  
  
I was super pissed at the moment because: A. my room's a disaster and B. Sada was responsible for it. She is the only one in our house twisted enough to do something like that to me. That stupid whore.  
  
I knew she was fake I replied, "Oh shut up! You trashed my room you bitch! "Kagome, you're desecrating the shrine with your foul language!" yelled my grandfather in hidden anguish. The fight was too much for him. I could tell because he started to cry.  
  
Sada sneered at me "so what if I did? You weren't her and your room was available. (Sarcastically) Oh I'm sorry. Got a problem?"  
  
I glowered at her as my hands formed into fists, "What do you think?"  
  
My mom was laughing nervously because of the threatening aura that was surrounding us. Grandpa finally opened his mouth to say, "Dinner is getting cold" It was his pathetic way of trying to calm the both of us down. Of course it didn't work.  
  
"That's it! Everyone go to the dining room right now!" shouted my mother who was apparently getting pissed at us.  
  
"But aunty," my cousin whined, "what about my money?  
  
"Shut up about the stupid money already!" I grumbled  
  
Sada looked at me and shouted, "What was I even talking to you, heifer"  
  
My mom went into angry super deformed mode. It was horrible sight. She has four stress marks on her head.  
  
"AS LONG AS YOU ARE IN THIS HOUSE, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! NOW, LET'S GO DOWNSTAIRS...NOW!  
  
She suddenly calms down and has a sweet smile on her face and says, "Let's go eat. I cooked oden".  
  
Dinner was awkward mainly because Sada and I were ready to fight at any given moment. My mom attempted to start a friendly dinner conversation but the tension at the table was too much. "So," started my mom, "how is school Sada?" "It's okay. I was about to flunk out of biology class and my teacher was going to kick me out but I made him an offer that he couldn't refuse. Now, I have a B plus average." I look at her and smirk, "That's great but I just wonder what offer would be so good that your grade would miraculously raise your grade in biology up 4 letters."  
  
Sada scowled at me and was about to strike back but Souta spoke up before she had the chance.  
  
"She just probably did what she does best for free and the teacher thought it was enough for her to get a passing grade in bio."  
  
Souta ignored the angry flashes he was receiving from his cousin and continued to eat. He was just happy that his mother had cooked that night.  
  
I was trying not to laugh at what Souta said. He was right about the method Sada used to pass her class. She's too lazy to study. My mother was very uncomfortable at the way her dinner conversation was going.  
  
Although Souta was ignoring her, Sada was not finished with him because she spoke in a low yet threatening voice"Listen you little brat, If you want know what's good for you...you will learn to keep your comments to yourself. This is my business and it's private. Got it kid?"  
  
I decided to stop her from picking on Souta by pissing her off again.  
  
"Well, there really isn't anything private about business at all. So leave Souta alone.  
  
"Why you-" muttered Sada.  
  
"Mom, I said in a very voice," "I'm tired so I am going to go to bed.  
  
I exited out of the diner room as quick as I could. I had a very important mission ahead of me. I went and got supplies and put it in a suitcase and headed towards my room. It was time to clean up.  
  
"Damn her to hell!" I thought. My cousin had done a very good job of wrecking my room. I will get back at her. Damn it! I have no idea where to start! Well I might as well start by picking up all the panties off the floor. I carefully put on my latex gloves and got a pair of tongs. With the tongs in one hand and a garbage bag in the other I started picking stuff off the floor. There were so much underwear probably 25% belongs to a male. Miroku would be in heaven if he saw the variety of female panties in this room.  
  
I take out a notebook to record any crap found in my room. I can definitely put panties on the list.  
I took out a magnifying glass and started to look for things that I might have missed and wrote them down.  
  
THINGS FOUND W/MAGINFYING GLASS  
(Stuff on the bed)  
½ of a birth control  
5 broken fake nails  
1 package of Viagra  
1 bra hidden underneath the pillow  
  
(Stuff under the bed. I also used a flashlight)  
2 toupees hair  
2 Trojan packages. (3 were left in both of them)  
a vibrator (my cousin's name was on it )  
  
What the hell did she do in this room? I have an idea but I just don't want to think about it. I decided to further investigate my bed so, I put the flashlight and the magnifying glass away and took out the backlight in the kit. After some time, I made another list.  
  
THINGS FOUND W/ BLACKLIGHT  
Old cigarette ashes  
White substances (don't want to think about it)  
Sweat  
Drool  
Pet stains  
Sake stains  
  
I looked at both of the lists that I made and took the sheets off my bed while wearing latex gloves of course. The sheets and everything else was put in bags and I put them in the closet outside my room and lock them up. Those things will help get Sada in trouble later on. I got new sheets from another closet and put it on the bed and checked my dressers to see if anything was missing there. The horrifying thing was that some my own panties were missing along with some of bras. The day I find the person or people who took them I will... I need to sleep but I will get revenge but first... I went to my hiding place and took out my diary and made my entry for the day.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I haven't written here in years. I'm so glad Sada never found you! Who knows what she would have done if she did. Well today was...interesting. The flight attendant poured hot coffee on some guy's pants. She said it was an accident but I knew she was lying. That same man groped her more than once during the entire flight. It must suck to put on a fake smile for hours and hours nonstop. But then, she glared at me for no damn reason. The hatred in her eyes was enough to strike me dead. Well screw her. Grandpa's driving got a tiny bit better but he still almost got us killed. There's no surprise there. He might even ask me why I haven't worn my present yet. I really should practice and good excuses said with fake joy when he does. I really hate my cousin. I know Mom and Dad took her in because Dad promised his younger brother that he would while he went to Los Angeles for four years on business. Education was good here so Sada stayed and me and mostly Souta have been stuck in the same home with her for 2 years. Mom said that I should at least search for Sada's good side. How can I search for something that isn't there? Well, I start school next week and that sucks. It's some prestigious school called Oda Nobanaga Academy. As far as I'm concerned, it some stupid prep school and I spent two years in America just to avoid this. Mom sent me the brochure three months ago. I had never in my life seen so many smiling faces on one page but I am not fooled. I haven't even gotten my uniform yet. Might as well go to sleep. Till next time.  
  
I put my diary away and closed my eyes hoping for a better day, which will probably never come.  
  
That's it. I know it long but all of them seem to be long when I wrote it. The following chapters will have to do with school. I will update quicker if I get at least 2 reviews. I'm around chapter 10 in my notebook. Later on I can say more exciting things happen. Be patient and keeping reading. Thanks for everything.  
  
Next 2 Chapters...School Time.  
  
All I can say is it sucks for Kagome because she is a new student. I hate the first day of school too. But you will meet Kagome's father but there is something weird about the principal of Kagome's school.  
  
Oh yeah, Room Raiders, the shows on MTV, was inspiration for most of this chapter.  
  
Does anyone watch the Assistant?  
  
Later Days! 


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter of this fic… enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The first day of school had arrived and I was very unprepared. I spent the past week sleeping, e-mailing and calling all my friends both here and abroad, fighting with Sada, and hiding from my grandfather. I was fast asleep having a cool dream with me with the friends I made in America so I don't know what was going on.

Normal POV.

"Kagome!" "Kagome!" "KAGOME, WAKE UP, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" even with all the yelling Mrs. Higurashi did, Kagome didn't even budge. Even the alarm couldn't wake her up but she picked it up and threw it towards the door only for it to hit Souta as he opened the door.

"She's never going to wake up," sighed Souta as he nursed the bruise he had gotten from the alarm clock.

"Then leave it to me!"

Souta and the mom turned around. Souta started to sweat drop.

Grandpa was wearing his priestly garments and had a scroll in his hand.

He made his way up to Kagome's room with Souta following closely behind.

"Grandpa, What are you going to do?" Souta felt that Grandpa was going to do one of his weird rituals again.

'My dear boy this is an ancient family secret. I can't just reveal it to anyone."

" But Grandpa, I'm your grandson!

Grandpa thought about it.

" No, you are not ready for what I'm about to do. Stay back Souta, I will soon teach secrets that our family had kept for hundreds of years."

Then Grandpa made his way to Kagome's room. As he crept into her room he saw the shattered alarm clock in the corner. He came closer and closer to the bed and…

Normal POV ends…

I was having a cool dream about my friends and other things when I suddenly felt something cold hit my body. I woke up only to find my grandfather putting sutras on my stomach on pouring water on me.

" Grandpa, what the hell!"

" A young woman shouldn't be speaking such vulgar language! Especially in the shrine.

"Whatever."

Souta was at the door with a sarcastic look on his face.

" Pouring water on Kagome? That's the ancient secret you couldn't tell me? Everyone knows how to do that, Grandpa!"

" Hmph, it still did the its job just fine. Someone may have leaked out his information Souta so maybe that's why everyone knows. But, it woke your sister up, didn't it Kagome?

" Yeah, it sure woke me up. Now please… GET OUT!"

Grandpa and my brother sprinted out of the room in terror.

Later on…

I came down stairs fully dressed in my uniform. I didn't really like it because I felt the uniform was too short but then again, I haven't worn a uniform for quite some time. I went into the dining room and took my place at the table.

"Kagome", Mom said, "You're going to baby-sit after school."

"Oh…okay…What! I'm going to do what!

"Kagome, why are reacting like this? You're great with kids."

"That's true sis," Souta said with a smile, "and the good thing is that you get paid."

"I know that!" I shouted but I decided to calm down.

"Ok, Mom who's the brat?"

"Kagome, don't talk that way!"

"Sorry, but who is it?

"Shippo, dear."

Oh…WHAT! THAT SHIPPO!"

"Kagome, what is wrong with Shippo?"

"Nothing is wrong with Shippo, Mom! He's so cute…but he lives in the same house with **_him!_**

"Kagome, what does Inuyasha have to do with Shippo?"

"But Mom I-"

"No "buts" young lady!"

I knew better that to continue arguing. I had been wrong to mix up Shippo and Inuyasha. Shippo was an innocent young fox demon whose parents were mysteriously killed. Inuyasha's dad had adopted him because he felt sorry for him and his wife had coaxed him to do so. I guess I'll just have to deal with…with…I can't even say his name now! He really pisses me off!

The sudden interruption of angry "hate Inuyasha" tirade came when the phone rang.

It was Dad.

I don't want to bore myself with details about my conversation but here's the summary.

Dad wanted me to have a good first day and he hopes that I will soon make new friends. Two of the great parental clichés said to a kid going to a new school. Boy that really made me feel better. Then he told me to dress modestly and other things.

My dad works in the busiest part in Tokyo. He runs a law firm in that part of the city and he lives there because it's less stressful on him. He does come home on the weekends and some nights that are to busy for him.

Anyways my mind was now on how I was going to get back at my cousin for defiling my room. Unfortunately I never got the chance because my time had come. The moment I had dreaded since I boarded that plane had arrived in Japan. The time to go to my new school was here.

Mom was unaware of my current situation she was too busy telling me to go into the car.

"Kagome, we need to got go! Oh, and Souta, since I'll be dropping Kagome off, your grandfather will be taking you to school.

Poor Souta, he was happily eating his breakfast a few seconds ago. Now he's appetite and he looking like at mom as if she just sentenced him for a horrible crime that he didn't do. Be strong Souta, I know I need to.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update. I forgot about this story and the notebook I wrote the chapters in. I found them recently and now I will start updating this fic. This chapter was done for a while but my old computer wiped this and my other stories out. Luckily I was able to recover them.I will like at least one review for this chapter. They always help me out.

Next chapter: new school, new troubles.

Later days!


	5. Chapter 4: First day blues part one

Hey! I'm back. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 4: First day blues part one**

"This is to Tokyo News Station where you get the best news and great songs from the good old days!" an old song came on and Mom started to hum along. I sighed and looked out the window. I hate days like this and I think Mom sensed my gloom. After the song ended, she gave me a quick glance then concentrated on the road. I knew what was coming next.

"Come on, Kagome, it's not so bad." She had a smile on her face. I sighed but I didn't respond. My silence didn't discourage Mom from trying to cheer me up.

"You are finally going to be in your senior yea. I am so proud of you. You are a becoming quite a lovely and smart young lady and you should be happy. So smile."

I gave her a weary smile. After that, there was complete silence. It didn't take long before we reached the school.

"Oh great, I'm going to some kind of prep school."

"No, Kagome it's just like every other school in Tokyo. It's not a prep school. It serves good food and the people here a friendly."

"Oh, mom you read that in a brochure. Those kids could have been faking those smiles."

"This is Oda Nobanaga Academy! This school is named after one of Japan's greatest historical figures."

"I could tell mom. I saw the 10 ft. statue out on front."

"I'm glad you realize that it's great school."

"How long are you going to talk about "how great this" school is?"

"As long as I need to dear but this is you first day. It's time to get this school day officially started."

Later in the office…

I was sitting next to the principal's office while my mother was talking to him. She had to do some paperwork and other things. I got bored do looked around the office. Historical pictures mainly those on the Feudal Era were hanging all over the place. Finally, the principal and my mother came out. The principal was probably middle aged. He had a very expensive suit on and a very trimmed beard. His hair was well kempt because it was a wig. I just described how my principal looked like. That's to show just how bored I was.

"Kagome," my mother said, "the principal would like to speak with you."

Speak with me? Why? Why didn't he do this earlier? I got up and enter his office. There were even more pictures in here as well as plaques. In the middle of the room, right behind the desk was the biggest painting of Oda Nobanaga.

"Have a seat, Miss Higurashi."

I sat in the chair in front of the desk and he sat down at his desk. That desk must have been exported from Europe. He rubbed his beard and started to interview me.

"First, let's start with introductions. I know that you are Kagome Higurashi but you don't know who I am. I happen to be Naoko Miyazawa, the headmaster of this grand academy. Did you know, Miss Higurashi that I have ancestors that associated with the great Oda Nobanaga himself?"

"No, sir, I did not."

This was one of the longest days of my life.

After some time, the interview concluded. That interview must have been 2 hours long with that man rubbing his beard many times in between each question. He gave me my class assignments and shook my hand. The handshake hurt because his grip was tight and he was wearing three gold rings on that hand. I was told to go to lunch since I had already missed all my early classes no thanks to him. So, I left the office, said good bye to my mom and went to the cafeteria. The principal sent someone to escort me to the cafeteria. As I followed, I only hoped that this day would turn out okay.

Hey everyone, I finally updated! I must say that you all surprised me. I didn't think anybody was still reading this story. Mainly because I wasn't getting and feedback. I will research more on Oda Nobanaga and put it in the fic. Believe it or not the name is important to this story in a way. I will update soon I get at least one review. I am busily watching anime and looking up information for this story and my other ones. Thanks for reading! Until next time…

Later Days!


End file.
